


bargain

by kaiju



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju
Summary: “I have an offer,” he says, waiting for Graves to reply.Graves adjusts himself, leaning slightly forward, knowing full well that this could just be another one of Grindelwald’s mind games. “What is it?” He asks tentatively.“Suck me off and I let you duel me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [bargain 交易](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156952) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> For the Fantastic Beasts Kinkmeme prompt:  
> Grindelwald's had Graves for a while and the man is nothing if not stubborn. At this point his prisoner is expecting to suffer some more then die and he's hell-bent on not giving Grindelwald the satisfaction of breaking him before that.
> 
> Then Grindelwald makes him an unexpected offer "Suck me off and I let you duel me"
> 
> He refuses at first, but then this tiny bit of hope keeps gnawing at him...  
> So he accepts.
> 
> *
> 
> Not my best, but I love prompt so I just had to.

The tell-tale signs of _apparition_ form from across the room. Graves makes no motion as Grindelwald appears before him, pointedly ignoring him. The dark wizard saunters forward and assesses his captive, trailing his eyes over every inch of his body before stopping at his face.

“You look bored, Mr. Graves,” Grindelwald says.

Graves scoffs and shoots him a look. “Well I don’t exactly have anything to entertain myself with in here.”

Grindelwald smiles and squats in front of Graves. The Director’s body is bound by both muggle bondage and magical charms – for extra security. He’s bruised and bloody, face rough and unshaven, yet his eyes still burn with determination and will. He’s been tortured for weeks but the man doesn’t look like he’s willing to give up just yet.

“As feisty as always,” Grindelwald purrs. “Just what will it take to break you, Mr. Graves?”

“I’d rather die before you break me,” Graves bites back.

Grindelwald slaps him then, hard and quick. Graves responds by spitting blood on his shoes.

That makes him laugh. “These are your shoes, might I remind you,” Grindelwald says as he wipes his foot on Graves.

“I sure as hell won’t be wearing those after I kill you.”

He didn’t expect the Director to hold out for this long. Nothing he did worked on the man. Verbal threats, physical torture, not even the Cruciatus curse. It was all incredibly unsatisfying. There must be a way to break him, humiliate him, or at the least, shame him in any way or form. Grindelwald ponders for a moment, pacing back and forth before crouching down once again.

“I have an offer,” he says, waiting for Graves to reply.

Graves adjusts himself, leaning slightly forward, knowing full well that this could just be another one of Grindelwald’s mind games. “What is it?” He asks tentatively.

“Suck me off and I let you duel me.”

“Absolutely not!” Graves practically shouts, eyes wide in shock.

Grindelwald shrugs. “You would technically be able to escape if you beat me.”

“Trading something – something like that for a chance to duel you and – and – and then probably lose in the process, thus doing more damage to myself than to you?” Graves looks aghast. “You must think I’m losing my mind.”

“I would equip you with your wand and return you to your full strength.”

Graves hesitantly shakes his head. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

Grindelwald smiles. “You don’t. But what have I got to lose? I’ve already discovered that the Obscurus is hiding somewhere near that Credence boy. If you defeat me and escape, all I need to do is infiltrate the Second Salemers and find the child. Besides, if I wanted to fuck your mouth I could have already done so. The bargain just makes it… exciting.”

“No,” Graves says after a minute or two. “I won’t”

“Not surprising. The Director of Magical Security as tightly wound as ever. Suit yourself, Mr. Graves,” Grindelwald says. He gets up and slowly walks away from Graves, clicking his boots against the cold floor.

Percival doesn’t know what to do. Grindelwald is right. He doesn’t even need Graves anymore; he could find the Obscurus before Graves would even get the opportunity to alert MACUSA. With his wand and his strength back, he could have a fighting chance. If he just ignores his pride for a bit, he could possibly escape.

“Wait!”

He can see the edges of Grindelwald’s smile as the man peers over his shoulder.

“I’ll do it,” Graves says through gritted teeth.

“Now that’s more like it, Mr. Graves!” Grindelwald booms. He walks towards Percival, delighted that his prisoner is willing to entertain him.

Percival swallows hard and kneels in front of Grindelwald, his face just inches away from the other man’s crotch. Grindelwald undoes the clasps of his trousers and strokes himself. Graves doesn’t look at him nor at his cock. He casts his eyes downward.

Grindelwald grips his jaw. “Don’t get cold feet now,” he growls and places the tip of his cock on Graves’ lips.

It takes a little bit of self-convincing but Graves manages to lick at the head, exploring before he dives in. He can hear Grindelwald let out a stuttered sigh. Obediently, Graves opens his mouth and sucks on the tip of his cock. It takes a moment to adjust but he manages to take more into his mouth. A pair of hands creep along the sides of his head and into his hair. They pull slightly, causing Graves to choke as Grindelwald’s shaft hits the back of his throat.

He groans and the vibrations make Grindelwald’s stomach tighten. The hands are at the back of his head now, fully grabbing Percival’s hair, holding him in place. Grindelwald slowly thrusts forward so that Graves’ mouth circles the base of his cock. Graves looks up at him, breathing raggedly through his nose.

Grindelwald has his head thrown back, eyes closed. He moans and grips Graves’ hair tighter, and thrusts at an irregular pace. Graves takes it. He bobs his head to Grindelwald’s rhythm and moves his entire body to meet the movement of his hips. 

“You’re quite talented, Mr. Graves. I would never have expected this from such a high ranking auror,” Grindelwald nearly pants as he says this.

Saliva dribbles down to his chin and he sucks harder. He knows Grindelwald is close.

With a few more thrusts, Grindelwald comes in spurts, hitting the back of Graves’ throat. He keeps Graves’ mouth around the base of his cock and slowly rides out his orgasm, admiring as it leaks out from the Director's lips.

Grindelwald steps back and tucks his cock away. He gives Graves some time to adjust and watches as he spits on the floor. Graves is bent over and breathing hard, licking at his cracked and bleeding lips. His throat is raw and his breath reeks of sex.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Grindelwald asks.

Normally, Graves would have a smart-mouthed response, but all he can do is wheeze and lean back against the wall. This was it. This was the price for a chance at escape.

“Fight… me…” Graves rasps.

“And fight we shall, Mr. Graves,” Grindelwald says and holds out Graves’ wand. “I always keep my promises.”

The restraints undo themselves and Graves snatches his wand. “What about returning me to my full strength?” He asks.

“You’re a powerful wizard. You can do that yourself now that you have your wand.”

Graves shakes his head, but heals himself anyways. He’s not exactly at full strength but he can stand and duel. Without warning he casts a flurry of spells at Grindelwald with full bodied motions. Grindelwald easily deflects them.

Grindelwald laughs and continues to duel without casting a single spell. He does let himself get hit by a couple of Graves’ spells so that his prisoner doesn’t feel too discouraged. He even feigns pain, stumbling backwards and groaning loudly.

“Fight back!” Graves shouts.

“As you wish.” Graves sees Grindelwald’s lips curl into a smile before he’s hit with the Cruciatus curse.

Graves writhes on the ground, screaming as his body burns with every movement. He involuntarily lets go of his wand, arms shaking and clawing at the floor. Grindelwald walks towards him. The click clack of his boots increasing the pain. Grindelwald confiscates Graves’ wand and crouches beside him.

Once Graves finally calms down, Grindelwald wipes the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve. His large shadow looms over Graves. “Tsk, tsk, Director. You tried your best. I have to admit, you were far more dangerous than you were during our first meeting,” he says. “But, you lost. I get to keep you.”

He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. He could have beat Grindelwald. He was so close to freedom, if he had just been more cautious. Graves needed another chance. He could do it this time, he saw how Grindelwald duelled and if he analyzed his movements carefully, he could defeat the dark wizard.

“Again,” Graves whispers.

Grindelwald chuckles. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, again.”

“You’re willing to trade another sexual favour in order to duel me again, Mr. Graves?” Grindelwald is genuinely surprised. He might have a chance at breaking the Director after all.

Graves looks up at him in unsure determination. “Yes. Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, just let me duel you again.”

Grindelwald smiles sharply. “ _Anything_ , you say?”

“Fuck – yes. Anything. I’ll do anything,” Graves closes his eyes and begs. He knows the implications, but God help him if he doesn’t try.


End file.
